A number of fastening or clamping devices have been devised for a variety of purposes. These devices generally comprise a band with interconnected buckle which receives a free end of the band. In one application, clamps are used to connect electric shielding or insulation about electric wires. In other applications, fastening or clamping devices are used to bundle a plurality of cables, wires, or other items, together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,393 to Young (“Young”), for example, discloses a one-piece cable tie comprised of a band and interconnected buckle. The buckle is generally in the form of a longitudinally extending opening. The free end, or tail, of the band is inserted through the opening provided by the buckle and affixed thereto after tension is applied to the band.
Other one-piece cable ties are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 356,083 to Schrader, et al., (“Schrader”) and U.S. Pat. No. 157,032 to Smith (“Smith”). Schrader discloses a hose clamp that includes a number of projections that are folded to provide a buckle or catch for securing the band. Smith discloses a band with integral wings that are bent over to engage portions of the band to secure it in place. A one-piece cable tie is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,869 to Caveney, et al. (“Caveney”). The Caveney cable tie employs a row of teeth disposed on one longitudinal surface by the band that interacts with a pawl on the buckle. One-piece cable ties similar to that disclosed in Caveney are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,870 to McCormick (“McCormick”) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,828 to Furutsu (“Furutsu”). The cable tie of McCormick employs serrated teeth disposed on one longitudinal surface of the band that engage complementary teeth disposed on the interior of the upper surface of the buckle. In contrast, attachment of the band and buckle of Furutsu is accomplished by engagement of the serrated teeth with a single, ratchet-like tooth disposed on the interior of the lower surface of the buckle.
Although cable ties and associated buckles are generally known, it is desirable to improve the characteristics thereof. More specifically, it is desirable to provide a one-piece cable tie that provides improved retention force, and/or clamping force. It is also desirous to provide a band that possesses these qualities even when very small objects are bound. Further, it has been a goal to produce such cable tie that can be made relatively inexpensively with reduced material waste and can be readily fastened about a hose, cable, or other item. Similarly, it remains desirable to provide a one-piece cable tie that exhibits these improved engagement or securement characteristics between the band and the buckle. More specifically, there exists a need for a one-piece cable tie that promotes locking engagement of band to the buckle, enhances insertion of the band into the buckle and provides increased performance.